A New Goldsworthy
by XxRazorBladesKissxX
Summary: What Happens when there are 2 goldsworthys?
1. Chapter 1

(a/n) I am completely new to fanfiction please go easy hehe and enjoy

A New Goldsworthy

"Eli what are we doing" I whispered to Eli as he pulled me to the back of Degrassi. "dont worry Clare no need to be scared I'm here" he said in his usual witty remark tone. I giggled at it. "I'm not scared Eli" I said as I rolled my blue eyes. "this is the 13th time we've skipped class" I said looking around making sure no one saw us. "you've been counting?" Eli asked me with an expression as I'd he were freaked out. I grew nervous "I-I me-I mean it's on my-on my um report card?" I stammered hoping he would believe me. I look down then felt his hand on my hip and whispered in my ear "Clare your lying because reports haven't been mailed our yet" I was blushing and I felt my cheeks getting hot then I managed to say "so maybe I counted?" I felt so stupid. "you would think the guard would catch us" he said pulling mr closer. He was right 13 times and we still haven't gotten caught leaving. I guess there's a tiny part of the old Degrassi here. "true but why are we in the back alley?" I questioned him looking down. Then Eli lifted my chin and I stared into his emerald green eyes and then I eardrum foot steps behind me. I turned around and see a girl starring at me with her. Head tilted to the side. "Clare?"


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n I know you guys were wondering why last chapter was so short and it was because my computer wasn't working anymore it was formally a one shot. So now I think I'll make it a 2 shot so this might be the last chapter lol depends how my computer will work today enjoy **

A New Goldsworthy

I was shocked she knew my name. "Do I know you?" I asked. Then I released Eli's hand were still around me. "No." The girl replied walking closer. I was so confused then out of nowhere Eli states "Veronica?" what are you doing here?" I look at him confused then see him smiling at her and then he runs to hug her. "Took you long enough Eli" she said while hugging him. I sat down on the floor watching them hug and say how much they "loved and missed" each other. After about 15 minutes I decided it was best I got up and walked home. "Clare where are you going" Eli said finally letting 'Veronica' go. "Home I thought I'd leave you two to" I looked her up and down "catch up" I finished. I faked a smile and turned on my heels and started walking and feel a hand in my back pocket. "I need to introduce you first" I turned around and whispers "oh joy" then the girl holds out her hand. "I'm veronica" I shake her hand and look at her "Clare" she notices my attitude and avoids eye contact "Well did it just het colder here" she says with a slight laugh. Eli being...well Eli buds in and says "Veronica is my-" Veronica interrupts "My name is Veronica" Well this girl loves hearing her name she said that already "Abigail" Why do I need to know her full name? "Goldsworthy" I open my mouth! I was so shocked "Goldsworthy?" I repeated in shock. "As in Elijah Goldswothy? Goldsworthy!" I repeated as I pointed to Eli. "Yeah were married!" she said in a proud voice as she pulled Eli and wrapped her arms around him a placed her chin on his shoulder smiling. I was so confused and I knew I probably look stupid just starring at them with my mouth open. So I stammered out "uhm excuse me" I looked Eli in disbelief. He was rolling his eyes at her and then pulled away from her arm. "No Clare I'm not married to Veronica" he said walking towards me. "Could've fooled me" I said as I crossed my arms. I heard laughter then saw veronica hysterically laughing alone. "What's going on Eli" I said in my 'I give up' tone. Eli shook his heads and looked at Veronica "It's not funny" he replied annoyed. Who was she? "Clare, Veronica Goldsworthy as in my sister" he said rolling his eyes. I felt so stupid. Actually I found it funny thinking Eli would be married to her. Don't get me wrong she had short black hair with side bangs and green eyes. She had 3 piercings in total: lip ring, a piercing on her right eye brow and a piercing on the top part of her ear. She seemed perfect for him, but she had a preppy girly side to her. I didn't know how to react so I just stood there looking at them waiting for one of them to say something. Then finally Veronica stepped up and sighed and looked down then said "I'm sorry"

**(a/n) The end! Sucky ending but this is only the beginning of my eclare mind keep an eye out for my next story ****Please Don't Leave Me**


	3. PLEASE READ

**(author note) I will be posting my new story at least by Sunday? The first chapters already written out I just need to type it but im kinda tired right now so definitely by Sunday **


End file.
